Personal Chef
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were best friends until Troy got signed. And he forgot her. Now years later they meet again. Can she ever forgive him? Can they be friends again?
1. Chapter 1

**Personal Chef**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella needed a job. Desperately. So desperately she applied for every job she thought she could do. Except on one, she didn't look at the small print that said where she would be working.

So when she got a phone call about said job, she was in for a shock.

As a child, Gabriella had grown up in Albuquerque with her mother and father. She had played every day with her best friend Troy Bolton.

When she was 16, her father was in a horrific car crash that put him in a coma for 6 months. At the end of the six months The Montez family got a phone call that their husband and father was awake but that it didn't look good. And just an hour after the phone call, at 6.00pm on the 22nd of June 2006, Greg Montez breathed his last.

It took weeks for Gabriella and her mother to stop crying. They never really stopped grieving. But her mother threw herself into her work. Her brother who was 19 at the time moved to New York and cut his connections. They all wanted to forget.

For the next two years, Gabriella had Troy to look after. But on the 22nd of June 2008, which was two years later, Senior Year and Graduation Day. Gabriella lost her best friend.

He told her that the band he and his mates had put together had been signed and he had been keeping it from her for weeks. But the worst part was that he was moving to LA. While she was going to Stanford.

They kept in touch for 6 months, but when the singles started selling, the phone calls stopped. And Troy Bolton had done the one thing he had promised not to do. He had forgotten his best friend.

Now it was 5 years on, 2013 and she was 23. She was broke, living in LA, had a degree in the culinary arts, and stacked selves in her local grocery. She made ends meet but she wanted to cook for customers not herself.

So while lazing around one Sunday afternoon, she got the call. A call about the job where she hadn't read the small print.

She agreed to the job but when she got an email with the address of the new job. She found out she would be living there. No problem as where she currently was was a dump anyway.

But then she read further down and it was there in black and white.

She was now personal chef for Rebound, the hottest boy/man band on the planet. The front leader of the band was Troy Bolton. Gabriella Montez childhood best friend. The one who forgot.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Personal Chef**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella smiled as she woke up. Today was the start of a new life -A new job and new accommodation. So in short a new life. Her bags were packed, she just needed to get ready to go.

"Where ya going?" asked a voice as Gabriella got ready to leave.

"Matt, I told you I have a new job," sighed Gabriella turning around, one hand on her suitcase handle.

"You have suitcases," he said, furrowing his brow.

"I'm going to live at the job. I get live in accommodation with it," she sighed.

"You were going to leave without telling me?" he asked.

"I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU FOR A WEEK BUT YOU'RE TOO DRUNK TO TAKE ANY FUCKING NOTICE!" she shouted. "Besides we broke up the other day. When I found you snogging my boss at the Quickie Mart and the waitress out the In and Out," she reminded him.

"But babe they meant nothing," pleaded Matt.

"Oh grow up and goodbye," she sighed leaving.

"Miss Montez, we're so grateful you could take this job at such short notice," gushed the manager.

"Please, call me Gabriella. I'm grateful you wanted me for the job. You got me out of a two very boring jobs and hell hole of an apartment," she smiled.

"Now you're ok with cooking for the boys? You won't go crazy or anything?" asked their manager.

"Nope. I um used to know Troy back in Albuquerque. I might yell at him once and then I'll probably ignore him," explained Gabriella.

"You're the Gabriella he talks about?" asked the manager.

"I assume so," shrugged Gabriella.

"He's a prat for leaving you behind," said the manager shaking his head.

"The leaving I didn't mind. The forgetting me hurt though," sighed Gabriella. "But I'm over it now. I just really need a job," she sighed.

"Well at least you don't have household bills to pay. And if the tension gets too much we can have you moved into a house near the boys and we'll pay expenses," said the manager.

"I'll just see how it goes," smiled Gabriella.

"Well, we're here. You going to be ok?" asked the manager.

"I'll pull though. I've gotta be professional," she smiled.

"Right well let's go meet the boys," smiled the manager.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Personal Chef**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**I imagine their manager as Simon Cowell but when you see the nice side of him.**

**Chapter 3**

"Boys meet Gabriella, she's your new chef," said the manager.

"Hey," chorused the boys. None but one looked up. He nudged the guy next to him, who looked up and nudged the guy next to him. He then looked up and nudged the guy next to him.

"What?" asked the guy looking up.

"Brie?" he asked in shock.

Gabriella tensed and the manager noticed.

"Can someone show Miss Montez to her room?" asked the manager.

Troy stood up. "I will," he offered.

"Someone other than him?" asked Gabriella scowling.

Zeke stood up.

"I will," he said coming over.

Zeke grabbed her bags and showed her the way.

"Troy, let Miss Montez talk when she's ready," ordered their manager before he left.

Troy groaned and flopped back onto the sofa rubbing his hands down his face.

"Dude Montez is back and she like hates you," drawled Jason.

"Yeah thanks for the observation man," Troy said in a low monotone as he walked out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" asked Jason.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Personal Chef**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

"YOU FORGOT ME TROY," she shouted.

The guys groaned. Troy and Gabriella had started arguing the previous day when Troy had said something and the tension between pair had cracked.

"I know," whispered Troy.

"YOU FORGOT!" she screamed.

"I KNOW," shouted Troy, "I admit it."

"You forgot me and I needed you so many times. So many times I needed my best friend and he never answered me," whispered Gabriella.

"I'm sorry," apologised Troy in a whisper.

"Yeah well, what's done is done," said Gabriella tiredly, a tear falling down her face.

Troy reached out a hand to wipe it away.

"Don't," she hissed, wiping it herself.

"Brie what happened?" he asked.

"Nothing important," she said, turning to go in the kitchen.

"Brie," said Troy.

"I need to cook Troy, it was nothing," she sniffed, closing the kitchen door.

Troy groaned and flopped onto the sofa next to the other guys.

"Something big happened after I left. Something that changed her," whispered Troy.

"But she's cut you out," said Chad.

"No, she's locked it and seeing me and remembering that she needed me is just forcing it open," groaned Troy.

**Half an hour later.**

"Guys, tea is ready," called Gabriella, as she opened the kitchen door.

The air was filled with a sweet and spicy aroma and Troy leaped to his feet as he realized that Gabriella had cooked one of her mother's Hispanic recipes and followed it with her brownies.

"God," groaned Troy, as he walked into the kitchen. "This reminds me of when I came to yours after school. Us doing homework, your mum cooking in the kitchen and your brother watching Formula 1," smiled Troy.

"He does that now in Australia," smiled Gabriella.

"I've been following him," said Troy.

"So how's your mum?" asked Troy, as they all tucked in.

Suddenly, the nice family feeling was gone and Gabriella tensed up before running out of the kitchen.

"Damn," muttered Troy.

"What?" asked Chad, his mouth stuffed full.

"I think that thing that happened when I went away was to do with her mother. I think Maria might have died," whispered Troy.

"Well you didn't know," shrugged Zeke.

"Yeah but after her dad died, they were really close. They spent loads of time together, cooked together and had holidays," sighed Troy. "I'm going to phone my folks to find out, though that will be a long conversation since I haven't spoken to them properly in almost two years."

"I speak to mine every week," said Chad.

"Well my mum always phones when we're about to go into a meeting or for an interview or something so I have a couple of minutes to say hi I'm fine you and bye. Not really the best phone calls to say someone has died," said Troy.

Before anymore can be said on the subject, the front door slammed shut as thunder echoed through the skies. Moments later, the rain came pouring down with a strike of lighting.

"Chad, you phone my folks I'll go after Gabriella," said Troy.

"Go after Gabriella and phone your folks tomorrow," said Chad.

"Don't eat my tea!" called Troy, as he left the house.

He dialled and dialled Gabriella's number but got the voicemail every time. He had no clue where she could have gone. So standing under a bus stop, he pulled out his phone and phoned his parents.

"Hello," said his mother as she picked up.

"Hey mum," said Troy.

"Troy now isn't a good time - we're about to go out for a meal," said his mother.

"I just have one quick question and I'll phone you tomorrow and explain everything," said Troy.

"Ok," said his mother.

"Gabriella is working for us, cooking and I mentioned her mum and she ran," said Troy. "So I was wondering if something had happened?"

"She died of cancer two years ago," sighed his mother.

"Shit! Tension is already thick between us I gotta go mum. Gabs ran out the house and then a thunderstorm started and you know how she hated those," said Troy.

"Text me when you find her. That girl was like a daughter to me and I haven't heard from her since she left a year and a half ago," said his mother.

"Will do mum, bye," he said, hanging up. "Gabriella, where are you," he muttered.

He continued to walk around the neighbourhood and phoned the guys to see if she had come back. After an hour, it was still pouring and there was still no sign of her. Troy was about five blocks from the Rebound house and getting into the more busy area when he heard a choked sob come from a little alleyway. It was there that he saw her. He only knew it was Gabriella because she was wearing his jacket that had been hanging by the door.

"Gabriella!" he called.

Her head snapped up. "Just go away Troy," she sniffed.

"No," said Troy, sitting next to her.

"Go away," she cried.

"Gabs, you're going to get sick, let's get you back to the house," said Troy.

"I miss her," whispered Gabriella.

"I bet you do," said Troy.

"How'd you know what I'm talking about?" asked Gabriella, allowing Troy to stand her up.

"I phoned my mum and found out," said Troy.

"I wanna go home," whispered Gabriella.

"We're going - we'll be back in twenty minutes unless you want me to phone one of the guys to come get us - it might be quicker," said Troy.

Gabriella nodded.

"Hey Chad, found her - we're on Linkin Street... Could one of you come and pick us up. Brie's soaked," said Troy.

"He'll be five minutes," said Troy.

In those five minutes, Gabriella poured her heart out. She spoke to him about what had happened after he left, about her mum having cancer and only telling her when it was too late. About the treatment her mum did have done and the day she died.

"Oh god I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight," she said, wiping her eyes.

"You can sleep with me if you want?" asked Troy.

Gabriella looked at him.

"God that sounded wrong, but you know what I mean," said Troy.

Gabriella nodded.

"Here's Chad," said Troy.

Minutes later, they were home and both went to have hot showers. After his shower Troy headed downstairs to heat up two brownies with the hot chocolate fudge sauce. He plopped a generous scoop of Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie ice cream on Gabriella's, knowing she would need it and then jumped when a wet head touched his back and a pair of cold hands slipped round his waist.

"Brownie," mumbled Gabriella.

"Yeah," said Troy.

"Can I really stay with you tonight?" asked Gabriella.

Troy placed the plates on the side and turned round wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Of course you can," he said, as she rested her head on his chest.

"Thanks, she mumbled.

"Brownie in bed?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You go up and I'll bring them up," he smiled pecking the top of her head.

"This is just like the old days," smiled Gabriella, as they sat crossed legged on Troy's bed.

"Yeah," mumbled Troy. "Think we'll ever get back to that?"

"I think we're there," smiled Gabriella.

"I'm going to find a way to make it up to you," said Troy.

"Troy, I forgive you - in the last week I've seen how busy it is for you guys... you don't have a few minutes to yourself so it's okay. I get why you couldn't call me but your parents Troy come on," said Gabriella, as she put the plates on the bedside table and lay down.

"Shit! My parents!" exclaimed Troy, grabbing his phone.

"Huh?" asked Gabriella.

"I told mum I'd phone her as soon as I found you. Bet she's going to want to talk to you," said Troy.

"TROY BOLTON!" shouted his mother.

"I know I was I meant to phone you when I found her, she's ok and I found her about two hours ago. We've both showered and tired. But she's ok and we've cleared the air," said Troy.

"I want to talk to her," said his mother.

"Sure, she's right here," said Troy, turning to look at Gabriella and found her asleep. "Um mum can I get her to call you tomorrow, she's asleep."

"Of course," his mother smiled. "You get some as well."

"Will do night mum," said Troy.

"Night and I expect a phone call from you tomorrow as well," said his mother, before she hung up.

Troy was glad he and Gabriella had cleared the air and that he'd talked to his mother. Now, he turned off the light and went to sleep.

The next morning was fuzzy for both of them. Pounding heads and stuffed up noses. Troy and Gabriella had colds - Gabriella's worse than Troy's. Gabriella moaned about not being able to cook. But the other guys assured them it was fine - they could go and get Nando's or McDonalds and they would bring them back some chicken noodle soup.

So Troy and Gabriella spent the day cuddled up in bed watching movies and feeling sorry for themselves. They talked about the last two years and what they had missed in each other's lives.

Just when they were about to drift off to sleep that evening, well they practically were asleep. Troy's bedroom door banged open and a loud female voice exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Personal Chef**

**Check out my profile for updates**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter 5**

"Julia it's not what it looks like!" exclaimed Troy. "This is Gabriella my best friend from Albuquerque."

"I thought you said you lost contact," mused Julia, still glaring at Gabriella.

"He did but I got hired to cook for the guys. Troy and I have been well mainly me I've been at his throat the past few days because he forgot me. Last night we had a massive row I stormed out in the thunderstorm and Troy came after me we made up, woke up with a cold today and we were just about to go to sleep. Nothing happened," explained Gabriella.

"You still ramble in explanations," laughed Troy.

"Why are you in his bed?" asked Julia.

"Because we've been watching movies all day and she fell asleep here last night," said Troy to Julia before he turned to Gabriella.

"Speaking of which mum wants you to call her back kinda almost gave her a heart attack last night when you went out in the storm."

Gabriella nodded, grabbed Troy's phone and walked out.

"You swear nothing happened?" asked Julia.

Troy nodded. "I swear Brie is like my little sister."

"Well she wasn't at one point and now knows now," he thought.

"Well I just popped by to say hi because you've ignored me for the past couple of weeks but if you were trying to make things better with your best friend I totally understand."

"You can stay," said Troy.

"You still sound bugged up," said Julia. "So I'll pass. Heading to Malibu for my movie tomorrow can't afford to get ill. Ciao." With that she left but as she walked down the hallway Troy heard her answer her phone. "Hey Santiago yeah just leaving sure see you there can't wait to be on set with you. Oh I know he total-" She faded away at this point and was about of Troy's hearing range, Troy had a feeling he was being played - oh well Julia was nothing special a young actress trying to make it big and using Troy to land roles.

"She gone?" asked Gabriella, leaning on the doorframe.

"I think I'm being played," groaned Troy, resting his head in his hands.

"Because she's on the phone to a Santiago and she can't wait to be on set with him and he whoever he is totally buying it?" asked Gabriella.

"I heard her start to say the word totally but didn't hear her say the ly part. She wasn't that special I think she was using me to land roles anyway," sighed Troy.

"Doesn't make it hurt less," said Gabriella.

Troy shake his head.

Chad popped his head round the door.

"Um Troy who is Santiago and why does your girlfriend love him?" he asked.

"She said that in the house?" asked Troy.

"I was coming up the street and she was sat in her car out front," said Chad.

"Milkshake?" asked Gabriella to Troy.

Troy nodded.

"Me too?" asked Chad.

"Have you just had your heart broken?" asked Gabriella.

"Quite the contrary I just took a phone call from your old friend Taylor McKessie she wants to reconnect," smiled Chad.

Troy smiled.

"Come on let's go get those milkshakes," smiled Gabriella, offering Troy her hand and pulling him of his bed.

Minutes later Chad flopped on the sofa and Gabriella and Troy headed into the kitchen hands still attached.

"Why are Troy and Gabriella holding hands?" asked Jason.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
